


Hetalia: It Takes a Thief to Catch a Thief

by PunkHERO



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHERO/pseuds/PunkHERO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An auction for the Sapphire of Luck is being held on an extravagant cruise! Journalist Feliciano Belmont finds this a great way to earn a promotion, but as the auction takes place, a sort of chaos arises.. Who is guilty and to be blamed for this act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia: It Takes a Thief to Catch a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Notice the last names do not follow the canon names. I have intended it that way because this was also made for a paper I had to turn in. Prussia is the doctor and only briefly mentioned. The characters are identifiable by their first names, but just in case, 2p!Germany is Lutz Greiffenberg, and Liechtenstein is Erika Birdflight. Thank you and enjoy the story!

The Sapphire of Luck, rumoured to bring fortune to whoever owns it, was about to be auctioned upon a gorgeous passenger ship. I, newbie journalist Feliciano Belmont, have planned to go there. It would make a great scoop, and probably even get me a promotion! I clutched my camera tightly and entered the boarding area...  
Look! There’s the auctioneer! Kiku Fujiwara, I believe. He looked rather in a hurry and checked his watch as he stepped off board. Did he forget something?  
Just barely on time, mechanic Alfred Tremblay arrived at his own pace. He yawned and appeared to be rather laid back.  
The police was coming aboard? Well I guess it didn’t surprise me. There was chief policeman, Lutz Greiffenberg! He adjusted his hat, his icy blue eyes observing his surroundings. And there was that sick looking businessman with the awkwardly angled silk hat. Seemed that he got involved with the mafia…  
Entering the ship, I stopped in front of the magician’s sideshow. Known as “Iggy”, the magician performed all sorts of trick, especially ones with his magic dove. I was mesmerized by the show, having not really seen one before. Time flew by quickly and I just realized I’m getting off task here. But still I thought... Might his performance carry an omen?  
Walking away from the show, I saw Police Greiffenberg again, tense with rigorous caution. Was he glaring at that rowdy gentleman over there, the one called Lovino “Tussand”?  
Politician, Ivan Rousseau, seemed to have spilled some wine. There appeared to be dark circles under his eyes. Maybe he was lacking some sleep? The doctor besides him handed him a bottle of pills and said, “Have your medicine.”  
The gentle waitress recommended wine with champagne and…? There’s the actress Elizabeth Josef, with her bright green eyes and flowing, hazel-brown hair. She smiled cheerfully and asked for whiskey on the rocks.  
Suddenly, the room grew quiet as the auctioneer walked on stage, carefully carrying a box. The box that contained the Sapphire of Luck. I squeezed my way through the crowd to get a glimpse up close. He gently placed it on the stand and opened the lid. There, the sapphire gleamed a brilliant blue, catching the reflections of the chandelier lights overhead. The hall was in an uproar over the fascinating sparkle. The net of security had not a single gap; the policemen stood guard behind the auctioneer, watching for anyone who might just make a bad move. Lutz Greiffenberg stood out the most, eyes sharp, scanning the room…  
Six placed their bids, the hammer dancing. The mechanic, politician, actress, magician, and even Mr. “Tussand”. They clutched their bidding signs, teeth gritted.  
Suddenly, the lights went out- A power outage?! In the total darkness, a gunshot was heard and terrified screams echo throughout the ship… But only in a matter of ten seconds, the power was back! Was it just a random accident? No, that’s unlikely... And where did that gunshot come from..? It definitely wasn’t in the luggage inspection! The waitress gave an alarmed gasp. It seemed the window glass is broken! Wide enough for a person to fit through..!  
I stood on alert for info on a scoop. There! A bullet at my feet! I picked it up, examining it. A round nosed, full metal jacket. “Now, who shot it? At what? And for what?” Just as I whispered the questions, the auctioneer’s shriek roared to tell the end, “Oh.. really?” The sapphire is gone..! But how?! He had it right with him!  
The absence of the gem did not go unnoticed. As people begun to realize the sapphire had disappeared, the hall was thrown into chaos. I frantically looked around, the beads of sweat falling from my face. The guards searched for the culprit. ...One person unaccounted for?! Say what?! Broke the window, jumped out on the deck, dove into the sea? Now who would do that? We quickly ran out the room onto the deck and looked over the side of the ship. An eerily drifting silk hat floated on the waters…  
“Everybody, round up!” Mr. Greiffenberg announced, blowing a whistle as we all gathered around under the police’s watch. We lined up next to each other. On either side of me were the magician and Mr. “Tussand”. The police started searching each person one by one for any signs of the sapphire. As soon as a police got to Mr. “Tussand”, “Tussand” jumped back and yells indignantly, “What are you doing?! The diamond’s probably gone by now. Whoever took it jumped into the water.” I saw Mr. Greiffenberg approaching. His eyes narrowed at Tussand.  
"It must have just been a set up. To lead us away. The thief must have taken it and hidden it.” His eyebrows raised up in amusement. “Are you saying that perhaps the thief is you? You’re a big suspect and I have my doubts on you.” I flinched a little.  
“Nonsense! Of course it isn’t me!” “Tussand” retorted.  
“Br- ...Lovi, just let them inspect you. If it’s not you, then you’re perfectly fine,” I jumped in. It was my responsibility to look after “Tussand” after all. Iggy and Greiffenberg glanced at me suspiciously. Greiffenberg asked, “Feliciano Belmont, do you know this guy?”  
“U-Um…” To tell you the truth, Mr. “Tussand” is actually “Lovino Belmont”, which means he’s my brother. AND he’s involved in the mafia.. “Y-Yes.. And I assure you he’s not the culprit-” I started but Lutz put a hand on my shoulder, “We can’t know for sure.” He turned to Lovi and said in a dangerous tone, “I just need to check your belongings. That’s all.”  
Lovino glared at Lutz and puts his briefcase on the ground, “...Fine..” An assistant police started to inspect the briefcase. Lutz still looked at him, waiting for something. Lovino gave an exasperated sigh and took off his jacket, “There, happy?! See, I don’t have it.”  
Suddenly, I heard the assistant gasp and I glanced sideways to see the briefcase opened, revealing bundles of cash and a golden gun. But there was still no sign of the sapphire. Lovino swiftly kicked the briefcase close and scooped it up, “See? No sapphire. It’s not me.” But what about the gunshot..? Actually, the bullet I found doesn’t match Lovino’s, which is one thing I knew.  
“Lutz, it’s not the same gun.” I took out the bullet I found on the ground and hand it to him. He examined it and huffed, crossing his arms and walking back his place on the stage next to the auctioneer. I quietly whispered to Lovino, “Please tell me you didn’t take it-”  
“Of course not!” He quickly snapped back and then grinned a little, whispering in a very low voice, “The mafia doesn’t steal. We only deal.”  
“It’s still illegal either ways,” I rolled my eyes in annoyance.  
I suddenly noticed the mechanics watching Lovino and I from afar. I got an uneasy feeling so I excused myself out of line, to where the mechanics was standing. Seeing me approach, he smiled, “Oh hey dude! The name’s Alfred! What’s yours?” He held out a hand. I shook it and replied, “Feliciano..! Feliciano Belmont. Journalist. Nice to meet you.” I paused and added hesitantly, “Why were you looking at Mr. Tussand and I, if I may ask?” He laughed and scratched the back of his head, “Woah, sorry! Didn’t mean to trouble you! I just thought you two looked alike! And you seem to know him. He your brother?”  
“Well, um..,” I’m not very good at lying… “Yes… But it’s just between the two of us, okay? Don’t tell anyone else.”  
“Why not?”  
“Please..?” I could get in big time trouble if people knew we were brothers. Especially if they find out he’s been doing illegal things.. Alfred laughed, “Fine~ But seriously, dude. It’s not very hard to tell.”  
“Yeah, I know... T-Thank you..!” After a short pause, Alfred suddenly took me by the hand. “Let’s go investigating! I have my doubts on that crazy magician.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because he does magic tricks! But of course, there’s always science behind magic tricks! Plus the fact that he got here early! He must have set up some kind of mechanism beforehand and then hid it somewhere!” Alfred smiled and started walking ahead. His explanation did sound possible… I followed him to where the magician is, talking to the waitress.  
“Yo! Iggy!” Alfred cut into their conversation, “You stole it, didn’t you?!” ...How can he just ask that question straight away?  
“What?! Shut up, you git. I did NOT steal it!” Iggy folded his arms, clearly annoyed.  
“Did too!”  
“Did not! Are you trying to start a fight here?!” The waitress quietly shrunk away from the scene and walked over to me.  
“H-Hello there..! Erika Birdflight.” She greeted. I smiled and responded, ”Feliciano Belmont. Just call me Feli.” We started walking away from Alfred and Iggy. The fight was getting a little rowdy..  
“Nice to meet you, Feli! …” She looked like she had something to say. I nodded. “...Feli, you know Iggy? He’s not the thief, I assure you..!” She smiled brightly, “During the power outage, he held onto me the whole time and protected me. He’s a gentleman! It’s not him, as your friend thinks.” Ah! I remember I saw Iggy covering her when the lights went back on. This does lower my suspicion for the two of them. I laughed a little and replied, “Really? That’s really nice of him! ...But then, do you suspect anyone who could have stolen it?” Erika placed her hand below her chin, thinking. After a moment’s silence, she said in a low voice, “I have my doubts on that actress Elizabeth Josef… I don’t mean to offend any fans though..” I shook my head and smiled, “No no, it’s alright. I’m not a super huge fan anyways. And what you say is true.. Being so rich, she could have hired secret agents to help her get to the sapphire or something. We should keep an eye on her.” Erika giggled softly, “Yeah!” Erika nods and smiles. “Let’s go see what she’s up t-”  
“Excuse me, miss!” Suddenly somebody called out to Erika. Ah, it’s the doctor. She walked over to him and Ivan Rousseau as he held out an empty bottle of pills, saying, “Apologies, but I seem to have ran out of these for Mr. Rousseau.. Can you fetch me a new bottle? It was in the luggage under medications.”  
“No problem!” She took the bottle and read the label before turning back to me, “I’ll have to finish my job first. You go on ahead!” I nodded and she started walking away.  
I searched the whole place, but the actress was nowhere to be found.. There’s the Employees Only area which I’m sure she couldn’t have gone to. The only other option is.. On deck?! I hurriedly ran out the door, There! I saw her standing at the railing, admiring the sparkling ocean water. I followed her gaze to the drifting hat, which bobbed against the currents. Yes, it must be her! I watched her carefully and secretly from the shadows. Suddenly she pulled out something shiny and gleaming from her purse. It must be the sapphire..!! I gasped in horror and at that moment sprinted back inside.  
“Everyone! Everyone!! Outside, now! I know where the sapphire is!!” I yelled, almost out of breath. Everybody immediately reacted. “Outside! Hurry!” I ran out with people trailing behind me as Elizabeth turned to see us. She was still holding the gleaming sapphire as it caught the sunlight, blinding me a little.  
“What’s going on here??!” Lutz came out and looked at Elizabeth. He walked to her and glanced at the sapphire… except it’s not the sapphire… I got a closer look to see that it’s just a golden pocket watch with engraved green gems that I mistook for blue. The blinding sunlight made it unclear so I thought it was the sapphire...  
“Oh…” I was dumbfounded as I stared at the pocket watch. Ms. Josef looked at me, puzzled, and asked, “Did you think it was the sapphire? Heavens no, I would never steal anything. I came here to bid for it.”  
“I’m sorry, Ms. Josef…” I lowered my head in apology. She glared at me and walked back inside. Lutz put a hand on my shoulder, “It’s alright. At a time like this, we could suspect almost anyone.” Mr. Fujiwara sighed in disappointment and walked back with the others. I smiled a little, “Thanks.. Lutz..” He escorted me back inside when...  
“Feliciano Belmont! Back away from that man!” That voice.. Lovino?! What is he up to again?! I turned around and see him pointing his gun at me. Wait no, at Lutz. I stepped away from the line of fire.  
“Lovino!! What in the world has gone into you!?” Several police had came to the scene.  
“Back off! This man is the culprit!” Lovino whirled the gun around at the police, but they already had their guns pointed at Lovi. I facepalmed and said, “Lovino, you can’t just randomly point a gun at someone! Especially not the police! You’ll get arrested for sure!” Lovino irritatingly put his gun away and threw his hands up in the air. The hostility in his voice remained, “Have you eggheads considered checking each other?! I thought so. Well here’s the deal: Your precious little leader is the culprit!” He pointed accusingly at Lutz.  
“Nonsense! You’re the most likely culprit out of all of us!” Lutz spat back. For a second, I thought I see something in his eyes. A hint of fear? Or guilt..? “You wanna bet?” Lovino smirked and called out, “Everyone listen up! Why don’t you have a good look at his hat?” I saw Lutz flinch when he heard that. No way… Is it really him..? Lutz laughed a little too normally, “What kind of joke is that?” The police shifted their guns back and forth dubiously and finally lowered it.  
“Heh.” Lovino snickered in triumph.  
“Lutz…” I had to do something. I cautiously approached him. “Can we just see your hat? For a minute..?” Everyone has came to look at the scene. Auctioneer Fujiwara’s eyes darted uncertainly from Lovino to Lutz and back. Lutz pulled out his gun and pointed it at me, “Feli, don’t take another step.” My eyes widened in terror. I had always been on very good terms with Lutz, and he turned out to be a thief?! I couldn’t believe it… The police finally pointed their guns at Lutz. An officer ordered, “Lutz, put the gun down.” He ignored her and slowly backed away towards the door to the deck, gun still pointed at me.  
“Shoot and I’ll throw it into the ocean. Come closer and Feliciano dies.” His eyebrows raised up in amusement when he saw us unresponsive. It was then that I noticed a figure lurking outside on deck. I could see him through the little window next to the exit door. ...It’s Alfred! Good thing Lutz couldn’t see him. Alfred saw me watching and winked, putting a finger to his lips. He then disappeared behind the exit door. He must be planning something.. As soon as Lutz got close enough to the door, I feel a sort of tension rise up. In a flash, Alfred kicked the door open and had a big heavy-looking gray box, a battery carrier I believe, raised over his head and aimed at the back of Lutz’s head. That one second flashes by slowly as Lutz’s finger pulled the trigger.  
“Everybody get down!!” Alfred yelled out. We all instinctively dropped down and heard a loud “bang!” and a heavy blow to the head. My eyes widened and I quickly got back up to look around. Everyone else was on the ground covering their heads except for Alfred who was standing. Good, nobody was hurt.. Alfred was panting a little and set the box on the floor. He looked at me and gave a thumbs up.  
“A job well done!” He laughed and I couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you, Alfred!” People started to get up as I walked to where Alfred is, next to the crumpled body of Lutz. I looked down. That must have sucked, but he deserved it. A sudden question popped into mind.  
“Oh, Alfred! How..?” “Precision!” He grinned, “It’s all simple calculations. You just gotta be quick, kiddo!” He ruffled my hair and picked up Lutz’s hat which had fallen off. He turned it over and I saw a shiny object. The sapphire! It was fitted to the roof of the hat. Clever..  
“Welp, gotta return this. Catch ya later, kid!” He took out the sapphire and walked away to the auctioneer to return it. The other people started to recover from the shock and began chatting amongst themselves about the big surprise that just happened. I walked off to find my brother, who was currently talking to the police, with a slight hint of distaste on his face. He saw me approaching and brushed past them.  
“That’s enough chit chat for now. What’s up, Feli?” He added in a lower voice, “The police are always such pain in the necks.” I laughed a little and quickly hug him, “I’m sorry I doubted you, Lovi. You’re the best! ..But how did you know it was Lutz..?” That question had been bothering me. Lutz appeared the least suspicious to me. So how did Lovino know..? He chuckled and replied, “The police were standing the closest to the auctioneer before the lights went out and they know where the power switch is. Also, that businessman he was with. You saw the businessman didn’t you?”  
“Ah, yes. That sick-looking businessman..- Oh! The hat! It was his..?” I remembered now. The eerie silk hat. The exact same hat! It was too true to be a coincidence. I should have known! Lovino smiled, “Of course. He tried to frame the businessman, but of course we knew better than that. Who just takes a sapphire and jumps into the ocean? Obviously someone else has it.”  
The auction was now continuing. “Well, it’s starting. I’ll see you another time. Ciao, fratello.” Lovino walked off to find his place, carrying his briefcase. I went and sat down next to Alfred, looking through my notes. I smiled. What new adventures may await?


End file.
